


Yogtowers: A Workplace For Sluts And Whores

by Ratchat620



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dragon Dildos, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Free Use, Gangbang, Implied Bestiality, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Not really any plot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Squirting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: The Yogscast offices, also known as Yogtowers is a workplace for Sluts and Whores. Kim Richards, Hannah Rutherford, Nina Serena. All of them signed the contract to work at Yogtowers. The same contract that states that their bodies are now property of the guys that work there.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by "Yogsmut" by Huntington_Smythe. The boob sizes are exagerated and so are the lengths of everyone's cocks. I might write more of this, I might not. Hope you have fun reading.

“Uuhm Sjin...What’s that!?”   
“What, uh..n..nothing”   
“Guys I think Sjin just cheated in a fucking jet.”   
All the guys burst out in laughter. It’s an ordinary day at Yogtowers and Duncan, Lewis, Simon, Sjin, Tom and Turps are recording a few episodes of GTAV.   
“No wait the first time you do it isn’t cheating right?” Sjin jokes as he mows down everyone on the enemy team. “Pretty sure that’s cheating Sjin” Duncan replies. Lewis sighs, sitting at his computer, he smiles and glances out the window. Looks like it’s another one of those days. Some regular recording, a bunch of seagulls crying out for attention and Kim Richards, kneeling under a desk worshipping a cock. As Lewis dies to Sjin’s jet he mutes his mic for a bit and grabs a handful of Kim’s hair. He lets out a long moan and pets the petite office slut on her head. “I never asked you why you volunteered to be the entire office’s cocksleeve, Kim.” She pulls Lewis’ long cock out of her throat and smiles up at him. “It seems like an obvious win-win situation hun. I get as much cock as i want and you get as much petite asian pussy, mouth and ass as you want.” She goes back down on his cock and takes it all the way to the back of her throat. She moans on it closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of Lewis’ salty precum. After a couple of seconds she comes back up for air. “Besides I couldn’t let the other girls hog all of your cocks could I now? Even Zoey and Fiona get a good dicking everytime they come visit and they’re not even interested in guys. Well apart from their cocks of course.” Kim smiles and licks Lewis’ cock from the balls to the head, never breaking eye contact. “Kim, did you even read the contract? Zoey, Fiona, Hannah, Chrissa, they’re obligated to ‘get a good dicking’ as you so romantically stated. All our female partners are obligated by their contracts to be office cumsluts but most of them ask quite a sum of money in exchange. You didn’t. That’s why I..” Lewis gets interrupted by his own groan as he feels his orgasm approaching “..asked.” She feels his balls tighten and moves a hand to massage them while stroking his dick with the other. She knows he’s close and opens her mouth, sticking her tongue out. “Because I’m a slut Lewis, that’s why.” Lewis grabs a handfull of her hair and pulls her back roughly. “Beg for it you Malaysian cunt.” Kim lets out a moan and puts on her puppy eyes, looking Lewis in his eyes. “Please cum all over your little girl’s slutty face, boss.” He lets out a deep groan and shoots several ropes of hot white semen all over Kim’s face and mouth. The cum she catches she lets swirl around in her mouth before showing it to her boss and swallowing it. “Now get the fuck out of here, I’m recording” Lewis jokes. Kim giggles and walks out of his office, ropes of cum still covering her face.

 

She decides to pay a visit to Hannah and help her relieve some stress. She has had a fuckton of work lately with Dishonored 2 and Watch Dogs 2 coming out she’s deserved a good eating out. She gets a few knowing looks when she walks by the other offices. When she passes the old common room she sees Smith looking at her with a lusty grin on his face. It’s almost as if he wants to burst out of his office and pin her against the wall. Not that she’s got no experience with that. Everybody knows it when she’s visiting them. “Hat Films are being loud again” isn’t just something they say for fun. When she gets to Hannah’s office she can already hear some muffled moans. She looks puzzled for a second. Normally when Hannah’s fingerblasting she doesn’t hold back on her moans. Unless…

 

She opens the door to her office and is greeted by the smell of a porn set. She sees 7 guys all surrounding Hannah lying on a table on her back and, looking at Hannah, it seems they’ve been going for a while. Kim looks puzzled when she sees Sjin throatfucking Hannah. “Sjin? I thought you were recording GTA with the other guys?” He looks over without stopping and grins. “Well somebody had to shut her up, you could hear her moaning 4 rooms down the hall.” Caff and Martyn are fucking her cunt and ass and a couple of editors are standing around her jerking their huge cocks. Kim all but ignores them and walks over to the table. She gets out of her clothes, making her D-cup tits bounce out. The little asian slut climbs on the table and pushes Sjin back a bit, making him pull out of Hannah’s throat. The Yogsluts look eachother in the eyes and Kim says “Hey there hun, looks like you’ve been busy.” She leans down and kisses Hannah deeply swirling her tongue around hers. “You wanna join me?” Hannah asks, “I seem to have Overestimated the editors a bit but Harry’s fucking amazing and they still got some great cocks, I’m sure you’ll be happy with them.” Kim looks at her acting like she’s insulted “You know I only care about their cocks, of course i’ll be happy with them” They both laugh and Kim looks behind her at Harry “I do wanna see what you did so well to gain Hannah’s praise though.” She wiggles her butt in his direction and winks. He giggles awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he moves towards her. Kim hears Hannah gagging again and looks over to see Sjin throatfucking her as his balls slap against her face. Suddenly she feels Harry’s tongue on her ass and she moans, knowing she’s gonna have a good time. Kim looks at one of the editors standing around the table and motions him over. She grabs his cock and licks it from his balls up before swirling her tongue around the head. She keeps jerking as she looks back over at Hannah lying on the table and she grabs one of her huge F-cup tits. She licks up some of the cum and starts sucking on a nipple. She looks up for a reaction and sees Sjin cumming down her throat. “Ah fuck yeah, you slut. Now what do we say?” Cum runs down the corners of Hannah’s mouth as she sits herself up and gasps for air. “Thank you for your cum, daddy” Upon hearing this Kim bursts out in laughter. “Did you seriously command her to call you “daddy”? That’s so stupid.” Sjin looks ashamed. “What, Y-you’re stupid.” Harry slaps Kim on her mighty fine ass and says “Ten bucks says I can make you call me daddy.” Kim looks back and grinds her ass against Harry’s now erect cock. “Twenty says I can make you call me mistress.” She winks and turns back to the editor’s cock in her hand. 

 

She goes down to his balls and takes one of them in her mouth, sucking on it slowly. Her eyes go wide as Harry rams his 11” cock in her ass and Kim groans on the editor’s balls. “Mmmhh fuuuck.” Her eyes roll back and she arches her butt upwards toward Harry. “This is gonna be easy” Harry smiles as he slaps her thick asian ass a couple times while he slowly but rhythmically pulls out and slams back in again. Kim starts to regain her composure and shows it by slamming her ass back into Harry, adding to the intensity of her ass fucking. “Aaah that’s it you little Asian slut. Beg for it whore, beg for my big white cock.” Harry pulls out as he slaps Kim’s ass a final time. When the tip slips out he smacks her on her pussy, making it sting and wet at the same time. Her lips curl up while she moans “Aah fuck Harry please, fuck my tight ass, cum in me, please!” Harry slaps her ass again. “Cum in me who, Kim?” She looks back at him and grins. “Cum in me, Harry” He plunges his cock in her cunt and easily slides past her wetness until he’s stopped by her cervix. “I’ve heard this can hurt like hell or cause mind breaking orgasms but from my experience it’s usually both.” Kim raises her eyebrows like she’s unimpressed and replies. “And what experience is that Barryboy?” She tenses up as she knows what’s coming next. As an experienced lady in sex, she knows about her O-spot and she knows it can make her moan and scream like a pornstar. Harry grabs her by her hair and her throat and arches her backwards so her face is close to his. He thrusts in all the way to the back, hitting her cervix and eliciting screams from the Asian slut he’s fucking. He speeds up until he’s ramming her cunt like a drill. Kim tries to say something but she’s in so much pain and pleasure she can’t utter a word. All that’s coming out of her mouth are moans, screams or unintelligible drabble. Her eyes roll back in her head as she feels a tidal wave of pleasure rushing through her body. Suddenly she notices Hannah lying beneath her with a dead eyed stare and an open mouth filled with cum. Kim notices a faint smile on her face. She’s only seen it before at the annual christmas gangbangs. Hannah is cumdrunk. She’s been fucked into a cockhungry mess. And nothing turns Kim on more. She goes in for a deep long kiss. They slide their tongues into each others mouths and Kim slurps up all of the cum gathered in Hannah’s. Kim is in ecstasy. She already knows she lost the bet and is just waiting for Harry to say the word. Suddenly she gets pulled up by her hair by one of the editors and cum is splattered all over her face. The few globs that managed to land in her mouth she decides to share with Hannah but rather than going down and gently kissing her she lets the cum leak out of her mouth onto Hannah’s cumdrunken face. She smiles as she finally sees the appeal of giving facials. Kim’s head gets pulled back, again by her hair but this time it’s Harry pulling her towards him. She shivers slightly as she hears his voice right next to her ear. “You ready to give up yet Kim?” She giggles, knowing she’s lost but she decides to resist one final time. “Maybe...” Harry pulls her hair a little tighter. His 11” cock is still pounding her into a hot asian puddle of orgasms and moans. “Say it Kim, you know you want to.” Kim turns her head to look Harry in the eyes. Trying to sound innocent she says “Say what?” Right after the words escape her mouth it feels like she’s hit in the gut by disappointment itself as harry slips his cock out of her pussy. “Oh come on dude don’t stop!” Harry grins. He knows he’s won now.

 

“Why don’t you ask nicely Kim. You better ask right from the first time or you aren’t getting this cock for a while.” Kim pouted her lips and tried to look annoyed. With a sigh she finally gave up and turned over, lying on the table and spreading her legs for Harry while her head rested on Hannah’s flat stomach. She looked at him with wide eyes and a finger on her bottom lip. “Please daddy, pound your little girl’s tight asian cunt.” He bursted out laughing and said to her “You know Kim, you’re totally right, that does sound stupid.” Kim joined in the laughing before going completely serious and saying “Okay but i really need your cock dude.” Harry responds by jamming his long rod all the way up Kim’s tight pussy. As soon as he bottoms her out Kim’s legs quiver as she’s overcome by one of her most powerful orgasms ever. She tries to say something but it’s lost in a long guttural moan as she starts squirting all over Harry’s cock. The sight of this pushes him over the edge too and he fill Kim up as good as he can. Since all the girls in the office were always on contraceptives, as their contract dictated, they never had to worry about pulling out, or accidental pregnancies. Of course this isn’t where Kim’s mind was when she shouted “Oooh fuck yes” while Harry was filling up her womb with his hot sticky seed. They both bucked their hips against each other, riding out their orgasms. Both of them were panting after the long and quite hard fuck session. “So I guess that’s my win.” Harry says, still heavily breathing. “Eh consider it a win win, you won the bet and i got your cum.” The petite asian replied while Harry’s gooey seed is still dripping out of her pussy. “You really are a slut aren’t you Kim?” “Why’d you think i signed the contract.” She sighed with a smile on her face. “Aaah I love my job.”


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has a day off and no cock or cunt are to be found around her house. Surely she'll find some way to keep herself busy. Maybe a bit of training would do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't actually think I was going to update this so soon but I really like the ideas I'm developing. I'm sad to say this chapter doesn't really have any pairing but just Kim playing with herself a bit. Anyways, enjoy!

Kim might’ve had a free day off work but she wasn’t going to let that go to waste on lazing around and sleeping till 2PM. As soon as she woke up she went through her usual morning ritual. She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that she went to her small kitchen to prepare herself a bowl of coco pops. After breakfast she returned to her room to grab...something. She didn’t need it all that much, usually she had someone over or she woke up next to an able enough cock. But for those serene moments when she woke up alone, listening to the birds outside her window, she had her “little” friend. A 15 inch long horse shaped ‘Bad Dragon’ dildo. It was always there in her top drawer just in case there wasn’t a cock or a tongue available and sadly, today was one of those days. She took it back to the bathroom where she let the water of the shower run for a moment, waiting for it to warm up. As soon as she felt the temperature was right she stepped in. The water ran through her short black and red hair and cascaded down her shoulders, following the curves of her body. Steam rose up from the bottom of the shower and soon the entire space, a rather small bathroom was filled with clouds of vapor. 

She took the horse shaped dildo in her right hand and felt it up a little, letting her free hand stroke all the way down the oversized sex toy. She still marveled at the massive length and girth of the thing. The only part she missed about it was a knot like on her backup dog shaped dildo. She didn’t know where she got it but her interests in animal phalluses was definitely an interesting fetish to explore. To date she hadn’t tried anything with the real thing yet but in the back of her mind she knew that was just a matter of time and place. “I mean, if the situation presents itself...why not? I even have friends who do it.” she thought about the time Dodger, Strippin’s girlfriend, sent her a picture of her naked self having some fun with a horse in a stable. They had talked before and they sent pictures back and forth (Kim loved seeing Dodger get fucked by Strippin) but she didn’t expect the petite girl to be able to take a horse cock. She thought about her proposition to meet up some time while absent mindedly stroking the huge thing with her hand. She noticed she got progressively wetter, and not because of the shower, as she let her mind drift to the filthier corners of her mind. Kim realigned her thoughts but not before reconsidering what she was gonna do with her “little” friend. “If I ever get serious about that sorta stuff I need to be prepared right?” she thought to herself. She held the horse cock at head height against the wall of the shower. “Okay, you can do this Kim. You became a slut for a reason.” 

She moved in and took the animal dong down her throat. She got about halfway before she gagged. Kim knew she could do better. She had done better, there were plenty of guys at the office longer than 7 inches that she had deepthroated. She pushed herself further down the dildo’s massive shaft. 8 inches, 9 inches. 10 inches 11 inches. She gagged again, more violently this time. She felt like she would throw up, something she only did when commanded and never accidentally. She held in the contents of her stomach as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She felt the tip of her favourite toy all the way in the back of her throat. If anyone would have been watching her they’d see the bulge it made. She pushed herself further. She needed to do this. 12 inches. Kim’s free hand trailed down her body and started caressing her pussy. One of her fingers slipped between her slippery wet folds. She circled around her clit with her thumb as she scoured the inside of her pussy for that sweet spot. She noticed herself giving more attention to herself than to her cock. As she focused on the thing now pushed a good 12 inches down her throat that 12 became 13. “Almost, I’m close” she thought as she neared both her orgasm and the end of her dildo. She pushed herself further as another finger slipped inside her. Her eyes fluttered. 14 inches. She felt the urge to throw up her breakfast and the horse cock with it but she managed to resist for another few seconds. She also noticed that even breathing through her nose was becoming incredibly hard. She was determined however and the choking sensation wasn’t anything new or unwanted. She enjoyed choking on cock, especially when it was this big. She slipped her third finger into her soaking pussy, stretching it slightly. She moaned as hard as she could with a horse dick that size in her mouth. She pushed herself one last time. One hand finger blasting away and the other pushing the massive dildo down her throat. 15 inches. “15!” she thought. “I fucking did it!” Her gag reflex was going of like mad and she bent over as she pulled the horse cock out of her throat, followed by a torrent of spit and saliva. She fell to her knees as her gag reflex recovered from the experience. “Ah, oh fuck. Damn, never thought i’d do it.” 

She panted, jerking the now lubricated dick and getting ready to sit on it. “Fucking hell, I need you in me NOW!” Kim positioned the dildo below her as she squatted above it. She dropped down and her ass quickly enveloped the entire length of the horse cock with a wet sound accompanied by the sound of Kim losing her mind in a haze of euphoria. She might have slacked on training her gag reflex but during her years working for the yogs her ass got a hell of a lot more cock than her throat did, even when they discovered she was a dick sucking pro. As the last few inches of the horse cock’s shaft disappeared up her ass her screams of pleasure got even louder, reverberating of the bathroom walls. Kim started bouncing up and down her huge toy, her ass smacking on the floor of the shower as it filled her up. 

A normal girl might have been afraid the neighbours would hear her but Kim knew her neighbours. Mr. Lawson from nr. 34 was a cuckold. Kim occasionally went over to fuck his wife with her strapon and she’d moan to her husband that his cock was so inferior to Kim’s. Mr. Brooks from nr. 38 however, was a massive hard ass who’d actually come and ram on her door shouting to quiet down before almost raping Kim and shoving his cock down her throat when she opened the door. Luckily he doesn’t have that big of a cock otherwise it might have hurt. Of course if it was actual rape Kim wouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as she did, she liked to be manhandled occasionally. Especially by Mr. Brooks from nr. 38. Her hands moved up her body and started fondling her breasts. As she bounced up and down the massive horse cock, they jiggled and bounced along. She took both her nipples between her fingers and started gently rolling, squeezing and twisting them. They had always been sensitive but for some reason they had grown a little less sensitive lately. Maybe because most men go ham on them, biting and twisting a bit too hard. She enjoyed every moment of it though. The pain didn’t stand in the way of the pleasure it gave her. In fact, the pain might’ve even enhanced it. With her moans, groans and screams of pleasure still going, she felt her urge to cum grow even bigger. 

Kim loved cumming by getting fucked in her ass. It didn’t feel that much better but it felt different, it felt slutier. She slowed her rapid bouncing down to make sure she really slammed down on her horse cock, taking the full fifteen inches in her ass. A wave of bliss washed over her as her sphincter began convulsing with the same rhythm of her now contracting pussy. Her muscles tensed and the inside of her ass clamped down on the horse cock. She felt every inch of it as she started squirting uncontrollably, every curve and synthetic vein of the horse shaped dildo. If there was any doubt before that her neighbours might not have heard her that doubt was gone now. She slowly started lifting herself of the dildo before falling back down on it. Her legs were still weak from her intense orgasm and her mind still hazy from all of the chemicals released by it. She slowly crawled out of the shower, the dildo still a good 10 inches in her arse. She groaned, slowly and loud, when she pulled it out. As the cockhead came out it made a satisfying popping sound. 

She quickly took her phone from on top of the sink and she snapped a picture of her now gaping asshole with a nice view of the underside of her tits. She thought about it a bit while recovering from her orgasm and then texted Hannah. “Hey there hun, how are you?” She replied pretty quickly. “Is this good enough of an answer?” Hannah included a picture of herself, bare naked, riding some guy’s dick. From the background of the picture Kim could make out that that guy was probably Lewis, since she got to know his place pretty well after all the hatefucking they had when him and Hannah broke up. Of course, after the breakup, Hannah and Lewis had their fair share of hatefucks too but not nearly as much as when they were together. They managed to make up eventually and, though they weren’t getting back together, they had some pretty good sex now and again, according to Hannah’s stories. Kim noticed she got a little jealous that her blonde friend had a cock inside her and she didn’t even have anyone around to fuck. She sent Hannah the picture of her gaping asshole, her cheeks still wet from the shower and her tits in frame as well. It was a pretty good picture, she managed to include her entire package. “Do you think you can get wider than that? I’d love to see you try ;)” Hannah was probably texting her while riding Lewis at the same time since she responded pretty quickly again. “Holy shit O-o Is that the work of that horse cock of yours? I mean, if I wanna beat you i’ll need something bigger than Lewis” Kim grinned. Lewis was pretty big but definitely not big enough to cause such a gaping asshole, she knew Hannah was right. An idea that she had been thinking about for the last few weeks popped back in her head. “I think I can get us both something real and something huge. Meet me tomorrow at this address.” She giggled as she typed in the address. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this!” she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. If you guys are urging for some Hannah action, the next chapter should be from her perspective and I'm defintely gonna be writing a bit more with the focus on her instead of on Kim all the time. I might also write some chapters with the other yog girls (Katie, Nina, Zoey, Fiona) if there's anyone who'd like to see that. Be sure to leave any critiscism, request or other comments down below, I always love hearing from you guys. See you later!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm always looking for constructive critiscism and/or suggestions/ideas on what fics I could do next. Hope to hear from you guys and girls. See ya!


End file.
